


prom ?

by sunsetpietro



Category: The Avengers, Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, the high school au no one except monica asked for !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: in which the boys are still pining after tony and pietro is finding relationships are actually hard work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monhale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wherein everyone pines after tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549644) by [monhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monhale/pseuds/monhale). 



The soft, summer breeze rolled through the courtyard as Tony, Monica, Jan and Liyah made their way into the school. Tony was clutching onto his backpack and brushing his fingers through his bedhead that he still managed to pull off. This was the Tony Stark who could wear a bin bag to school and make it look like it just came fresh off the catwalk. Monica was glued to her phone, tendrils of hair falling in front of her face to cover her facial expressions. Jan and Liyah were deep in conversation about their history presentation to Miss Drew after lunch.

"So, anyways, I was wondering if we could talk a bit about the League of Nations as that could help us get extra marks" Liyah propositioned as Jan nodded, adjusting the jeans she was wearing.

Tony pulled out a mirror and applied some subtle lipgloss although the more flamboyant side of him, screamed to put on the hot pink one he kept in his locker for lip emergencies.

"Who are you even texting Mon, you haven't looked up from that stupid phone all morning" Liyah asked, moving to snatch away the older girl's mobile from her hands. Monica suddenly became very defensive and started gripping it tighter. 

"Nothing, I'm just scrolling through my twitter timeline." Monica blurted out, Liyah gave her a suspicious look but thankfully didn't comment further on it.

"So, Prom?" Jan squealed, opening her locker and grabbing her English Lit book. Monica rolled her eyes playfully at Jan's excited tone whilst Liyah held her friend's hand and squealed with her.

Tony looked uncomfortable at the mention of the dance, Jan started trying to get Monica hyped up about it whilst Liyah moved away. She put her arm around Tony's shoulders and their steps moved in sync.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Liyah asked softly as Tony sighed in reply. 

"It's just, after the events of before. I'm not really sure about who I like anymore" Tony said, leaning more into the darker-skinned girl's embrace. Liyah hugged him tighter as they entered homeroom together.

Peggy looked up to see Liyah and Tony's sad faces. She immediately became concerned, her mum friend advice and support began kicking in. 

"What's up?"

"Well Ton-" Liyah started before Tony quickly interrupted her with a hurried nothing and moved to sit in the seat behind her. Peggy looked puzzled but didn't enquire into it further as her long-time girlfriend Maria entered the room.

Maria was deep in conversation with her younger, adopted sister Nat. Natasha let out a burst of laughter as Maria moved to her seat next to the British girl. Natasha moved to seat in her three way seat with Tony and Liyah. Monica and Jan were in a different homeroom with the boys and Pepper.

Natasha quickly asked Liyah and Tony about cheer practice and whether or not they would leave school grounds to grab lunch. Tony replied with short answers whenever the two girls tried to include him in the discussion, the two looked at each other, concerned about their friend but easily fell into a chat about their weekends.

"Quiet Everyone!" Professor Pym shouted, trying to get the class in order but ultimately failing. He tried a few other times but the class was just so deep in their exchanges they ignored him. Suddenly, Tony stood up.

"FUCKING BE QUIET" 

The class went silent and the sound of Tony's shrill voice, Professor Pym looked up at the cute brunette.

"Thanks Tony, but perhaps next time let's refrain from using such vulgar language?"

Tony smiled and nodded, flopping back down in his seat. He grinned at Liyah's quiet giggles and Nat's soft smile. The grin quickly dropped out of place when he remembered about Prom, who was he going to ask when he didn't know what to think anymore? He needed to get Jan on her own after lunch and he needed to talk to Liyah, to make sure she would keep his doubts a secret.

"Hey Liyah" Tony whispered as Professor Pym took the register. The dark-haired girl turned to look at him, flicking her glossy hair effortlessly over one shoulder. 

"Can you come over tonight? We need to talk about something." Tony asked as Liyah smiled and nodded. 

"I'll always be there for you Tony, alright?" She had a soft beam on her face, lighting up her features and making her look breathtaking.

Why don't all the guys fancy her?

It would've been so much easier if they had all fallen for her, I mean comparing the two of them together was like comparing Designer with Walmart. She had a cute British accent, rich skin and she was clever and funny. Tony knew that whilst he was clever, he was pretty average in looks whilst she was the complete opposite.

"I know what you're thinking Tones" Liyah remarked, tapping the edge of his nose with her pencil. Tony gulped, she did? She hummed in reply. 

"And a word of advice? Don't"

She turned away after that, linking arms with Peggy and chattering happily about something or another. Tony stood there, shocked until Maria cleared her throat and handed him his bag.

"Let's get to class then, shall we?"

Tony nodded and took Maria's outstretched hand. Maria started chatting about her prospective date with Peggy and her history presentation with Clint next lesson, slowly coaxing Tony out of his shell.

They walked into next period together, laughing whilst Maria threw her bag, that had slipped down sometime during the chat, over her bag. They where greeted by a very excited Kelli and Peter Q, who were currently drawing a caricature of annoying Professor Coulson, who got on everyone's nerves. 

Loki walked in after them, with Steve and Thor following behind. Thor had his arm thrown around Steve's broad shoulder, laughing uproariously whilst Steve looked up at him in sheer, unadulterated happiness. Loki was still tapping away on his phone, smiling at the reply that came up. 

"Thor! Come over and sit with us!" Maria said, waving the blond to take the seat next to her. Thor finished off his chat with Steve and sat down next to the Latina. 

"Maria, the person who brightens my day!" Thor boomed as Maria blushed, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
Maria was a raging lesbian but she still got a bit flustered when Thor spoke to her. 

"You brighten my day too Thor, and you wanna hear about my date with Peg last Saturday?" Maria asked as Thor nodded, a smile gracing his featured when he thought about his favourite couple. 

Tony tapped his pen against the table, making a rhythm with the tune he made. Loki moved to sit in front of him, flicking his medium length black hair over his shoulders.

Tony looked in awe at the beautiful boy, Loki was effortlessly chewing gum and scrolling through his phone. He wished he could look like Loki.

Thor looked to Tony, putting a calloused palm on his arm. Thor gazed at Tony with concern before smiling softly at him. 

"Are you alright Tony?" Thor asked as Tony gave a sad grin in reply, nodding. 

Thor's heart broke at the sight of the ever radiant boy's upset face. He wanted to put that breathtaking smile back on his face. 

Thor thought for a bit before telling a cheesy joke which was Tony's weakness, in no time at all Thor was able to make Tony cry in laughter rather then in sadness. Thor looked down at the boy in happiness. They shared a long glance before blushing and turning back to the long forgotten schoolwork.

The class quickly ended and Tony left with Loki as they met up with Liyah and Jan. Loki and Jan soon became engrossed in a conversation when Monica, Kelli and Natasha walked up to them. Natasha put her steady arm around Tony's slim waist. Sharon ended her conversation with Matt Murdock before moving to Tony's other side, wordlessly putting her arm around his shoulders.

Monica was softly talking to Kelli whilst showing her the screen of her phone, carefully orchestrating the tilt of the phone so Liyah wouldn't see.

Liyah looked hurt at the fact Monica wouldn't show her the phone but quickly morphed her features so her feelings wouldn't be shown.

"Liyah!" Natasha called the British girl over. Liyah complied, gracefully gliding over. Natasha ran her fingers through her silky red hair. Sharon pushed her sunglasses further up on her nose to secure them. 

Natasha uncoiled her arm from Tony, leaving him in Sharon's very capable hands and moved to walk away with Liyah.

"So" The red-head drew out the word.

"So" Liyah replied, jokingly, stuffing her hands in her pockets. 

"What's going on with you and that silver speedster then?" Natasha teased, putting her arm around the dark haired girl and bringing her into a warm hug. Liyah sighed.

"I dunno Nat, I mean, he brought me over to meet his parents but his sister still fucking hates me and I don't think that hatred is going away any time soon" Liyah sighed again, resting her head on the space between Nat's head and shoulders as the red-head rubbed her back soothingly. 

Pietro, Clint and Bucky all turned the corner as they were laughing at some inside joke. Bucky was holding his stomach as he choked out laughter. Clint rested his arm on Bucky's back as Pietro animatedly acted out his story, eyes glinting with mirth.

Pietro turned around to catch sight of his girlfriend wrapped around Natasha, she looked upset. Bucky and Clint soon sobered up from their laugh session and noticed what Pietro was staring at.

"What you still looking for Piet? Go comfort your girl!" Bucky scolded, pushing Pietro towards Liyah. Pietro stood behind the embracing friends and as Natasha looked up she slowly warned Liyah about her boyfriend's presence.

"Are you okay printessa?" He asked softly before bringing her into a hug, She softened against him and nodded. 

"I think we should talk" Liyah mumbled as Pietro's world suddenly came to a standstill. 

There was no good that ever came from those five words. 

"Of course baby, at our diner after school?" Pietro asked, calmly even though he was anything but calm on the inside. 

He was feeling a flurry of emotions ranging from concerned, to anxious, to just plain sadness. Liyah nodded and smiled sadly at him, kissing him softly before linking arms with Sharon.

Pietro stood in the corridor before Bucky and Clint moved to either side of him, walking him up to their next class as he felt shocked. 

"What was wrong with Li?" Clint asked as Bucky glared at him, no wasn't the time to pry information from the poor boy.

"She said we needed to talk" Pietro said dazed, whilst Bucky and Clint shared a worried look over the top of his head. They both knew from experience what those words meant and could mean. 

"It'll be ok Piet, I mean it's you and Liyah, you are like the Beyoncé and Jay-Z of our school, except you aren't cool enough to be Jay-Z" 

Clint nodded sombrely, as Piet cracked a smile hugging Bucky. Bucky motioned Clint to join the hug but Clint jokingly shook his head. 

"That's gay!" Clint said, concealing a smile when Bucky turned around and turned on Clint with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk that dripped trouble. 

"Oh come here you big lug!" Bucky cried before smashing there lips together, Pietro fell to the floor in giggles as Clint squirmed around before melting into the kiss.

Principal Nick Fury walked around, deep in conversation with Vice-Principal Melinda May as they stopped to see Clint and Bucky furiously making out and Pietro laughing hard on the ground, clutching his stomach, his eyes overspilling with tears.

They finally broke apart with Principal Fury and Vice-Principal May ignored them, only shaking their head as a acknowledgement of the boys.

Pietro got up and put his arms around his boys, smiling as Bucky and Clint looked at him, breathless with their hair mussed from frantic fingers.

"Clint, anyways, how's it going with Wade?" Pietro stopped to ask his blond friend, who sighed whilst remembering the quirky, clumsy boy that he fell in love with on holiday. 

Last Holiday, Clint had gone on holiday with his elder brother Barney to a camp in which he met and fell in love with a Canadian boy named Wade. Everyone thought it was just going to be a holiday romance but Nat, Bucky & Pietro all knew that they constantly messaged and face timed each other and they were both as smitten with the other since their first meeting.

"It's great, He's great. I don't know you guys, I might ask him to be my boyfriend this weekend!" Clint exclaimed as Bucky and Pietro jumped up and down with the blond.

"You really should Clinton, I mean you're perfect for each other"

Bucky nodded in line to Pietro's statement. Clint grinned at his best friends before looking at the time. 

"Oh shit we're 10 minutes late for our next lesson!"

"What lesson do we even have?"

"Maths"

"It's fine, Sharon would've covered for us"

They gave each other panicked looks anyways and legged it to the Maths classroom.

➖➖➖➖  
"I still can't believe you guys wheedled your way out of a two hour detention with the punisher!" Natasha exclaimed, laying her head on Sharon's shoulder. Pietro laughed.

"You should put that down to Buck's amazing flirting skills. He got our teacher blushing like she'd just been found naked in front of the entire student body!" Clint shouted as the entire table erupted in laughter. 

Pietro joined in, resting his head on Liyah's shoulder. He had been scared that she would be standoffish at Lunch but she had acted how she always did. Greeting him with a hug and a kiss, never a small peck but a long french kiss that had the Sokovian weak at the knees. That made his concerns lessen a little but he was still worried about what she had to say. 

He tightened his grip around her waist as she had taken the liberty of sitting on his lap automatically rather then letting him persuade her to move her normal seat.

She was deep in conversation with Rhodey, who was her lab partner and the first friend she had when she first moved her from her home in Britain. 

Pietro buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and wondered how he got so lucky, He looked around at all the other couples on the table.

Peggy and Maria were in separate groups discussing something with their assigned people but they still held hands. Natasha was leaning on Sharon, letting the blond run her fingers through her hair whilst Sharon talked to Monica and Nat was absentmindedly on her phone. Rhodey was still talking to Liyah but Tony was laying on his lap whilst Rhodey played with strands of his soft, bouncy hair.

They all looked happy, content.

He knew from anyone who saw them, that they would think Liyah and him were one of those happy, content couples. 

So why did he feel as if they were not?

His thoughts were interrupted when T'Challa strolled up to the table, throwing a bag on the table. Everyone stopped their small conversations to look at the Wakandian.

"Look what Ayo just sent me from home!" T'Challa exclaimed in happiness, as Sam smiled up at him. 

Monica grabbed the bag and slowly opened it to see a range of spices that she had never seen before.

"She said that she thought I would be homesick so she sent me some spices to help me recreate the food of my homeland and I was wondering if you would like to join me at my house tomorrow night for a traditional Wakandian dinner?" T'Challa asked, as everyone nodded in delight. Some of them hadn't had a decent home cooked meal in a while and where excited to try a meal that hadn't been microwaved. 

T'Challa smiled at the response he had received and quickly fell into a chat with Rhodey and Liyah. 

After a while, Liyah stood up, smoothing down her skirt and grabbing Natasha. Pietro looked up from his conversation, noticing the lack of warmth.

"Pietro and I are going to Starbucks, does anyone want anything?" Liyah announced as Monica, Kelli, Nat, Tony, Clint, Sam and Bucky recited their orders. 

"Just text me what you guys want in case any of you change your mind" She said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him to her car.

Monica's phone pinged and everyone turned to look at her. 

"Who's that Mon?" Quill teased as everyone looked interested in Mon's secret texter. 

"Ok, you guys have to all promise not to tell Liyah" Everyone nodded, they would never tell a secret that they were told in trust. They just were not that kind of people.

"I'm dating Heimdall" Monica said as the rest of the gang, showed various emotions at the news.

Heimdall was Liyah's older brother who was attending university along with Barney, who was Clint's older brother. He was 18 compared to Monica's 16, but she'd always preferred boys with a little more experience should she say.

"How long?" Kelli asked, leaning on Quill as he relaxed against her touch. 

"Almost two months now!" A smile lit up her face at the thought of her boyfriend. 

"Liyah is gonna be either hurt or fucking pissed when she finds out you've both been keeping this from her." Bucky replied matter of factly. Steve gasped and slapped him across the head. Bucky pouted in response and rubbed the sore area.

"I know, that's why we wanna break it to her when Heimdall comes back on his break"

"Ok, if this blows up in your face, I never knew about this relationship. I'm playing dumb" Sam remarked, stretching back in his seat. He had never been a victim of Liyah's wrath and he wasn't going to start now.

"I think you should've told her as soon as you got together" Steve said, being the ever righteous one. Bucky booed him and Sam threw a grape at him. It bounced off his forehead which made Bucky, Sam, Quill and Clint erupt in laughter. 

"No offence, but no one cares about what you think Steeb" Monica teased, as Thor put his arm around the Brooklyn Boy. 

"I care Steven" Thor said as Steve smiled gratefully. Thor turned back to his talk with his brother. 

Steve wished Thor would just turn around, for a minute and notice him when he wasn't the center of attention.

He wished Thor would look at him the way he looked at Tony, like he hung up all the stars in the sky and he was the reason the sun shined brightly in the sky.

Tony didn't even need the attention, he thought bitterly. He had so many of his boys doting on him including the one he wanted to dote on him. He already had Rhodey, wonderful, loyal, steadfast Rhodey who treated him like a diamond. Why would he desire more?

He can have the others but Thor he couldn't, Thor was off-limits. Thor was his.

And he was going to anything to prove it.

➖➖➖

Liyah hadn't said a word to Pietro but held his hand in a tight clasp so he took it as a good sign. She took them to her car which was also a good sign, she only preferred to drive when she was in a good mood so that heightened his spirits as he made his way to the passenger seat.

After a period of separation, she linked their hands together, smiling that smile that made Pietro fall in love all over again. She tapped a few buttons on her car screen, letting the sounds of Rihanna fill her car. She pulled her denim skirt further down her thighs and that's when Pietro took time to appreciate her outfit.

She had a silky, see through black top that had been embroided with flowers which she had tucked into a plain denim skirt which a gucci belt clinching her waist. Her hair fell past her hips, with a glossy sheen. She had gone all out with her make up today and Pietro couldn't understand how her eyeliner could be that sharp, he was in awe.

"Take a picture baby, it'll last longer" She smirked, Pietro getting flustered at the fact that he got caught staring but she was just so beautiful.

"I'm sorry printessa, you look gorgeous, you're beautiful" Pietro replied, smiling softly at his girlfriend who squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. 

A period of comfortable silence past them, their hands were no longer interlocked but Pietro had put his hand on her thigh as her skirt had rode up again not that he was complaining.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Pietro asked, Liyah's lips quirked up as she kept her eyes on the road.

"We'll talk about it later, It's something we need time to discuss" Liyah replied as Pietro's emotions went from relieved to worried in a millisecond. 

"Ok" He said, leaning his head against the window, watching the world roll by whilst his stopped, unable to move by the girl who both simultaneously was the problem and the solution.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sharon and steve are both fiercely loyal

Pietro and Liyah left her car, leaving a gap in between them until the silver-haired boy took the initiative to move closer. The British girl smiled, letting Pietro put his arm around her. They walked into the coffee shop together. 

Liyah pulled out her phone dialling Monica's number but it went straight to voicemail. Liyah was puzzled, Monica always answered her phone. This was a first for her. Liyah brushed it aside and called Tony instead to collect the orders.

Pietro fingered the cookies that were on display, pulling out his phone from his jeans. He started looking at the messages that he mostly ignored, he had two from his parents, one from his sister and loads from Bucky and Clint. 

TO: pietro  
MONICA IS DATING HEIMDALL

TO: pietro  
DON'T TELL LIYAH, MONICA DOESN'T WANT HER TO KNOW

What? Monica was dating Liyah's  
brother?

"Pietro?" His girlfriend's voice broke him out of his trance. She looked at him as she was at the till. He coughed and wiped his sweaty palms on his top, stuffing them into his pockets as he walked over.

"What coffee do you want babe?"

"I'll just have a latte" 

"And a latte for him, how much will that be?" Liyah enquired as the cashier tapped a few buttons on her screen.

"£42.50"

Liyah rummaged around in her purse for her card but Pietro pulled his out and paid for it before she could. 

"Hey, I was going to pay for that!"

"Well this is me subtly telling you that you don't have to" Pietro teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. 

They waited for the coffees in that position with Liyah taking snapchats like the basic bitch she was. They collected their coffees and strolled back to the car. 

Buckling up their seat belts, Pietro turned to Liyah and grabbed her hand before she could set the car in motion.

"We're ok right?" He asked with pleading eyes and his hand clutching hers like a lifeline. She looked at their intertwined hands and back up to her boyfriend.

"Of course baby, we always have been"

➖➖➖  
It was the end of school, Tony & Jan were waiting outside school for Liyah for their sleepover. They hadn't been waiting more then five minutes when they received a text from the girl in question.

TO: tony  
I have to talk to Pietro, I'll drive by yours in an hour or so 

Tony showed Jan the text, she shrugged and grabbed Tony's arm. She started manoeuvring him towards his car. He threw her his keys and sat in the passenger seat. Jan raised an eyebrow but sat in the driver's seat nevertheless. Tony pulled out his phone and started blasting Beyoncé on the sound system.

Tony sighed and leant further back into his seat. Jan looked at her best friend since kindergarten and wanted to desperately know the reason for the frown on his face but Tony wasn't a person who talked about his feelings very often. If he had something to say he would say it.

"You mind if we go to the store?" Jan asked, smoothly turning the car in the Target car park. Tony shook his head as if he was determined to be as anti verbal as possible. Jan looked sad. She unbuckled her seatbelt before offering her hand out the small brunette, who hesitated before taking it in his.

They walked in together, one a figure of confidence and the other a product of insecurity.

➖➖➖  
Pietro walked out to see his girlfriend lounging on her car. He'd already waved a ride in Bucky's car as he had plans to get answers from his girl and to get them as fast as possible. 

Pietro was never the one to take things slow.

Liyah drove to their diner. The diner in which Pietro asked her out, the diner where they had their first date, the diner where she had been impatient and asked him to be her boyfriend. 

This also might be the diner in which their relationship might end, Pietro tried to stop thinking about that outcome but it kept popping up.

He lunged for her hand, playing it cool when she gave him a puzzled look. She threaded her fingers through his and slid her shoulder bag further up her arm, securing it.

They walked in together, sliding into the booth by the far corner. Sharon worked at the diner a few days a week as her uncle, Peggy's father, owned it. She skated over, her bubblegum pink skirt flowing. She pulled out her notepad from her pocket and a pen that had been tucked in her hair.

"Hey Liyah!" She exclaimed, then looked at Pietro with a less then enthusiastic look. She nodded at him, barely acknowledging him.

Sharon didn't know the true story but she knew that if Liyah had brought him here and sat across from him rather then in a round booth where she could cuddle closer to him, then something was wrong. Perhaps it was petty to not greet Pietro but Sharon always put her girls before anyone else.

"So what do you guys want?" She asked, slouching into a more comfortable position.

"Can I just have my milkshake, a pizza slice and a portion of fries" Liyah replied, leaning on her hand and not looking up at the blond.

"You want anything Pietro?"

"Just get me a coke please Sharon"

She abruptly nodded as she skated off again, handing the order to Steve. The quarterback leaned forward, taking the note off of Sharon. He gestured over to the couple in the corner.

"So? Did you get something?" He asked, collecting the ingredients for Liyah's milkshake. Sharon shook her head, answering the silent question that he had. 

The tale goes that Liyah used to have a Milkshake when she lived back in England, but when she moved here she started feeling homesick. Steve and the boys went to her parent's, enquiring if there was anything they could do to make her feel more at home. They told them about her favourite milkshake and Steve decided to learn the recipe off by heart. They added it to the menu the day they presented it to her.

It was to this day, the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. 

Sharon rested her elbows on the counter following Steve's movements, Steve blended some ice cream with milk and chocolate. 

"What do you think Pietro did?" Sharon asked the beefy blond. Steve gave her a look, sliding the coke on the counter towards her.

"You mean, what has Liyah done?" Steve replied.

Tony's group and Steve's group were all friends and fiercely loyal to each other but in the past there have been occasions where people from each group have had a fight. For example when Monica, Jan, Sam and Bucky had that argument which left the massive group torn into two.

Sharon understood Steve's loyalty to the silver haired Sokovian and merely rolled her eyes instead of retaliating. She got handed the cold coke and milkshake and as she took them towards the couple. She heard Liyah's screaming as her best friend stood up and walked out. 

She got bright red with anger and grabbed the milkshake and coke, throwing them into Pietro's face before unbuckling her skates, untying her apron and slipping into her trainers.

"Tell Uncle Ed I have an emergency" She told Jessica Jones, a freshman who worked there three days a week. Jessica nodded and carried on with her activity of sweeping the floor.

Steve gave a sigh, before moving out from behind the counter to slide in the opposite end of Pietro's booth.

"So Piet, what happened bro?"

"I don't want to say it over and over again, let's just all meet at T'Challa's"

Steve nodded, pulling out his phone to send a mass text.

TO: thor, logan, buck, sam, t'challa, peter q, clint

EMERGENCY MEETING AT T'CHALLA'S GET YOUR ASSES OVER THERE ASAP

Sharon walked out to see Liyah angrily starting her car, she managed to stop her and hop in. 

"What happened hun?" She cooed as Liyah's eyes glinted with tears. 

"I don't want to say it thousands of times Sharon, let's just call a girl's night at Tony's"

"Alright babe, lemme just send a text and you drive to Tony's"

Liyah nodded, and started putting the car into gear. 

TO: my baby tasha, pegs, maria, monica, kelli, loki, gina

EMERGENCY GIRLS NIGHT AT TONY'S, JUST GET THERE AND I'LL ELABORATE MORE.

Sharon sighed, this'll be just like that awful night at peter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: GIRL'S NIGHT  
> chapter 4: BOY'S NIGHT


	3. chapter three

Liyah and Sharon arrived outside Tony's house after taking a detour to Starbucks in which Sharon ordered 11 frappes and a massive slice of cake for the upset girl. The door opened before they could even knock and a worried Maria, pulled them both inside before they could even speak. 

All of the group were anxiously sitting on beanbag chairs, waiting for the two to walk in. They walked in, a troubled Maria leading the duo. Tony stood up abruptly. 

"What did you all bring us here for!" He demanded angrily until he saw the anguish and tears on Liyah's face. He ran to her, sweeping her in a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder. 

"What happened?" Loki questioned Sharon as the latter shrugged. 

"She refused to tell me, she wanted to tell us all at once." 

Liyah ceased her crying, looking up at her best friends who were looking at her with concern.

"Peggy?" She asked the brunette who perked up at hearing her voice. She hummed in response. Liyah opened her arms and moved to sit in the elder girl's lap. Peggy brushed some of her hair away from her face that was wet with the salty tears. 

"It's a long story guys, you might want to order pizza, we might have to have an emergency sleepover"

Natasha nodded, pulling out her phone and called up the closet pizza parlour. Ordering one pepperoni pizza, one vegetarian pizza and one chicken and pineapple pizza, ice cream, chicken wings, coke and garlic bread. Tony wordlessly handed her his card as she tried to bargain with the owner.

Her girlfriend, Sharon, started handing out the Starbucks drinks she had bought earlier. They both sat down in a beanbag chair together, Nat perching on Sharon's lap. Monica and Tony leaned on either side of Kelli who had her arm lazily leaning on the back of the couch. Jan had her head resting in Maria's lap and Loki was brushing his hair whilst lounging in the beanbag chair opposite Sharon and Nat's.

"It all started when I went over to Pietro's house-"

➖➖➖  
Liyah felt anxious, It wasn't everyday you meet your boyfriend's parents. Pietro had a tight hold on her thigh and the other on the steering wheel, occasionally giving her adoring glances. Drake was playing in the background as Liyah pulled her phone out from the wire it was charging from.

Scrolling through her messages, she spotted a few from her friends, one from her mum and two from her sister. She set about replying to the texts when Pietro pulled into a restaurant car park. Liyah looked up, puzzled.

"Why are we here? I thought we were meeting your parents at yours?" She asked.

"My mum said it would be a more comfortable environment for you to get to know them and for them to get to know you" Pietro shrugged, walking out of his car and locking it. He walked towards Liyah, his palm outstretched for her to take it. She hesitated for a second before slipping her hand into his, smiling up at the boy.

➖➖  
"That's so fucking weird, like why the hell would he let his parents meet you in a restaurant? Is there something wrong with their house?" Loki asked, looking up from painting his nails. Natasha nodded.

"Like you would think he's embarrassed to have you around his house" The red-head commented, as the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it!" Kelli exclaimed, grabbing Jan to help her collect the food.

"Oh no, you'll find out why in a moment" Liyah prophesied, as Kelli and Jan came back, arms laden with food.

They started dividing the pizza between them all and as Liyah had called this emergency meeting, she had received the biggest amount of garlic bread. 

Maria lay her head on Loki's beanbag as the latter stroked her hair with one hand and ate his pizza with the other. Loki was always graceful in his movements.

"Carry on Liyah!" Monica called, whilst sipping her coke. "I wanna know if we should get Pegs, Maria and Nat on his ass"

Peggy, Maria and Natasha nodded sombrely, no one messed with their group and got away with it. Liyah let out a burst of laughter as she lay in Pegs lap.

"Ok so then-" She continued.

➖➖➖  
They both entered the restaurant which was fairly expensive, so she was glad she had gone with smart casual instead of just jeans and a t-shirt. She held tightly onto Pietro's hand, not wanting to let go.

Pietro saw his parents, who waved them over as soon as they caught a glimpse of the couple.

"Hi! I'm Magda and this is my husband Erik!" The brunette said, who then, rather then shaking Liyah's hand, she brought her into a warm hug. Erik rolled his eyes playfully and offered the British girl his hand to shake which she happily accepted.

They all sat down, both couples opposite each other. 

"So Liyah, what do your parents do?" Erik asked, as Liyah smiled back at the thought of her parent's awesome jobs.

"My father is a dentist and my mother is lawyer." She replied, her hand reaching out for the silver haired boy's, under the table. Pietro gave her hand a squeeze, physically assuring her it would all be ok.

She understood that she would be in for a lot of questions that afternoon.

➖➖➖  
"No offence Li-Li babes, but skip the questions we want to get to the juicy bits!" Natasha said matter of factly, Sharon lightly slapped the top of her head, scolding her girlfriend on her manners.

Peggy just hugged Liyah tighter, letting the latter sip her drink to ease her throat which had become sore due to all of her crying. 

"Ok fine, you're so impatient Tasha" Liyah said, giving her a playful glare in which the red-head replied with a wink. Jan suddenly started crawling over Monica, Kelli and Tony until she reached the last of the garlic bread, stuffing it in her mouth before giving the group two thumbs up. 

They all laughed at Jan's antics, Maria scooped up the girl and sat her in front of her. 

"Loki, pass the hairbrush next to you" Maria called out as the black-haired boy complied, tossing it over as the Latina caught it easily with one hand.

She started detangling the brunette in front of her's hair. She waved a hand at Liyah, motioning for her to continue. The latter let out a breathy laugh before continuing. 

➖➖  
"We definitely have to do this again!" Pietro's mother, squealed as she brought Liyah into another hug. Liyah laughed and hugged her back, exclaiming that they had to go shopping some time.

A brunette girl then walked up to them holding hands with another purple haired girl. She looked Liyah up and down, scoffing as the purple girl looked apologetic.

"I'm just loving the family reunion here!" The brunette said with fake enthusiasm, as the purple haired girl tried to stop her non-verbally, obviously trying to stop a scene.

"Wanda, we thought you where at home? Vision we thought you were having a girl's day?" Erik firmly said, looking Wanda in the eye. Wanda rolled her eyes and didn't look at him. 

"Yes we were but we came here to get a bite to eat, Wanda was craving some breadsticks" Vision replied sadly, as if she didn't want this to happen. Liyah felt sorry for her, she obviously wanted a nice quite day for her and her friend.

"What we didn't know was that you were dating that slutty cheerleader, I thought you were better then that Pietro? After that fiasco with Ultron you would've thought you had learnt something but you're one of them now aren't you? You're one of the elitist, capitalist loving fucks now right?" Wanda spat as Vision tried to console her.

"That is quite enough Wanda" Erik angrily stated, daring the girl to say another word, thankfully she kept her mouth shut.

"Pietro, take Liyah home, Magda take Vision to Bruce's and I'm going to have a talk with Wanda here" Erik said, the group splitting up in their pairs.

Pietro got in the car, starting up the ignition. Before resting his forehead on the steering wheel and letting out a harsh breath. 

"Pietro, baby?" Liyah enquired, rubbing a hand over his tensed back muscles. Pietro looked up at her, trying to pull a happy face for her.

This hadn't been the first time that Pietro has had his twin sister blow up on his girlfriends. She had never wanted him to have a normal life without her interference, he felt that she wanted to control him, bend him to think that humanity was useless. 

She wanted to make him as bitter as her.

But he had found the beauty in life. He found it in the football team. He found it in the photography he took with Peter. He found in the mixtapes that he would listen to with Quill. He found it in the brotherly advice Steve would hand out like flyers. He found it in the mechanical devices that Tony created out of nothing. He found it in the carefully orchestrated pranks Clint would pull. He found it in the patience of Rhodey. He found it in the glint of Sam's smile. He found it in the stars in Bucky's eyes. He found it in the extensive knowledge of T'Challa and he most importantly found it in Liyah. 

The girl who was leaning her head against the window, letting the jazzy sounds of Earth, Wind and Fire fill her eyes. Her hair being blown back in the wind and Pietro drove her home.

They pulled up outside her house, she made the move to unbuckle her belt before Pietro stopped her. 

"Wait, Liyah, that girl before?" Pietro started, Liyah nodded, she thought that she was a jilted ex or something but Erik's tone with her felt as if she was someone closer, a cousin perhaps? She hadn't wanted to pry though, it wasn't her business.

"Well, Um, Wanda is my twin sister" Pietro blurted out, Liyah pulled her hand out of his. Pietro looked hurt.

"Liyah? Is that you honey?" Trish called from the front door, her dark hair falling in front of her face.

"Yes Mum, one second, I'm coming over!" Liyah called back, her mum nodded, pulling out her phone to scroll through Facebook.

"I've got to go Piet, I'll see you soon though yeah?" Pietro nodded, spellbound that she hadn't shown any emotion to her new found knowledge. 

Liyah grabbed her bag and ran up two stairs at a time before launching herself at her mother for a hug. Her mother laughed and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, they then walked inside.

Pietro revved the car before speeding home, he had to talk to Wanda and fast.

➖➖➖➖  
"PIETRO HAS A TWIN SISTER?" Tony screamed, jumping out of his chair as everyone laughed. Monica grabbed a pillow and lightly swatted him on the ass with it. 

"Yeah, the reason we fought in the diner was because I was mad that he kept it from me that I guessed I never really got to sit down and listen to his point of view. I just kinda blew up on him?"

"Li-Li, it'll be fine" Sharon said, smiling softly, her soft blond hair falling over her face.

"You and that silver haired bastard are perfect for each other but if he ever makes you cry again I'm going to have to beat him, I'm sure that's the same with Maria and Pegs" Natasha said solemnly, Peggy and Maria nodding in unison. 

Liyah laughed although she knew they were all deadly serious. 

Tony got up, holding out his arms in an exaggerated pose.

"Come on girls! Group hug!" He exclaimed as everyone laughed, allowing themselves to be pulled in for a warm hug with Liyah & Tony at the centre. 

Monica's phone buzzed multiple times with the girl in question excusing herself from her friends, disappearing into the kitchen. 

"What is up with her? She's been acting so weird for ages" Loki commented, looking in Monica's direction.

"Leave her alone Loki, she has some business to attend to" Maria scolded, Loki rolled his eyes, flipping his hair over his shoulder. 

"It's only 6 o'clock, I'm taking Nat, Tony, Liyah and Jan to the nail salon!" Loki said, pulling the four away from Peggy, Sharon and Kelli.

Monica walked out with a big grin on her face, tucking her phone into her back pocket. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Where are y'all going?" She asked, puzzled, in the direction of Loki's impromptu group.

"Nail Salon babes, I would take you but your nails already look amazing" Loki complimented as Monica blushed, stuttering out a thanks.

Loki walked out, his glossy hair falling down his back. He pulled his keys out from his bag, quickly unlocking his car, urging the group to get in. Tony commandeered the front seat, leaving the three girls to sit in the back.

Jan put her hand on Liyah's knee and Liyah rested her head on Nat's shoulder.

The group had always been very close, one time someone had thought that they were all in a massive polyamorous relationship at one point. It was a laughable thought at the time.

"Tony, turn on the radio!" Jan said, trying to subtly lean her body weight on the girl next to her. Tony complied and some pop song that no one could remember the name of soon filled the car speakers.

"You guys won't believe this" Loki exclaimed suddenly, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Loki soon started telling the group about how Thor's friend came over to their house to stay for a few nights and how he got out of their pool shirtless and dripping wet.

"I'm telling you, it was a thing of dreams! I wanted to lick every droplet of water off of his shirtless abs" Loki groaned as the rest laughed. 

They pulled outside of their usual nail salon, opening it to see a very happy Darcy Lewis. 

"My favourite customers!" She squealed, walking over with her arms outstretched. She embraced the group before leading them over to tables. Before she could speak another word, Loki pulled her to the side and had a brief hushed conversation with her. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jan whispered to an equally confused Natasha who shrugged. Tony pulled out the different nail colours before choosing a matte gold. Natasha decided on having acrylic, black nails with a shiny finish. Jan chose a light brown colour that went with her knee high boots. Liyah still hadn't been seated at this time.

Loki and Darcy finished their chat, Darcy walked in front of the dark haired girl pulling her into a seat before offering her some nail samples.

"Pick a colour Li, it's on me today" Darcy said, Liyah smiled up at her.

She chose a light pink colour and before Darcy had gotten to work, the door to the salon had opened.

In walked Wanda with a disgruntled Vision in tow. 

"Darcy you won't believe who Pietro is dating!" She exclaimed before locking eyes with Liyah who sat in front of the very girl she was addressing. Liyah's eyes hardened as she saw Wanda.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha addressed her, a coldness creeping into her tone.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get my nails done, what else would I be in a salon for huh?" Wanda replied.

Loki shot Darcy a look, one which she understood very well. It basically translated to 'get this bitch out of here'.

"Wanda, honey. We are booked up at the moment but you can definitely have an appointment tomorrow" Darcy said, whilst walking over to the brunette. 

Wanda gave them all a withering look, before turning on her heel and walking off, Vision running after her to try and keep up. 

Darcy turned to the others, an eyebrow raised.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" 

The group shared a sheepish look, before Loki led Darcy back to her seat.

"It'll probably be better if you sit down for this one" Tony said as she settled into her seat. 

Natasha nodded at Liyah as if for permission and launched into the tale, Liyah had recited for them moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually couldn't stop writing this chapter


End file.
